


An Offering to the Gods

by Kylohhh



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mythology, F/M, Mythology - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 16:12:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14216880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kylohhh/pseuds/Kylohhh
Summary: Short poem inspired by Aegis by LucidLucy. The first two lines were posted as an anonymous prompt to a blog I follow and I couldn't just leave well enough alone.





	An Offering to the Gods

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on Tumblr. You can follow me @kylohhh

These dreams will carry on past sleep  
To soothe your waking hours  
Half forgotten memories keep  
Amongst the blood red flowers  
When again you tire of the heat  
The forsaken desert dour  
Come rest your head by marble feet  
And dream once more our bower


End file.
